Cachez-Moi Loin: One Night In Bangk--er, Tokyo
by The Infernal Jynk
Summary: Third in the series. The gang's all together again in Tokyo for a benefit dinner. Zoe and Psy reflect on what they did during the off-season as the league's antics start up around them.
1. Reaquaintence

"So, the money raised at this dinner will benefit children in Africa that are starving. It is mandatory that all of you be there," the official announced at the meeting. "And you all must wear formal clothes."  
  
"Formal?" Luther asked. There was a soft murmur from the other boarders.  
  
"Yes, Luther, nice clothes," the official answered.  
  
"You mean like my Nightmare gear?" Psymon chimed in, smirking.  
  
"No, Stark, I mean like a suit and tie. A tuxedo if you can get one," the official replied. "The dinner is tomorrow night. That gives you all plenty of time to get ready. One more thing, you will all be on your best behavior. That's goes especially for you, Payne and Stark."  
  
"We haven't done anything yet," Zoe grumbled.  
  
"Good. Keep it that way," the official answered. "Alright, people, that's it. I'll see you all here tomorrow at 5.30 sharp."  
  
The boarders all shuffled out, talking about the benefit dinner and what they were going to wear. Psymon pulled Zoe aside and hugged her, then began nuzzling her. Zoe giggled and pushed him away playfully.  
  
"Aren't we frisky?" she asked, smacking him on the shoulder.  
  
"Always. So, got a date for tomorrow night?" Psymon asked.  
  
"Yeah," Zoe answered.  
  
"Is he as good-looking as me?" Psymon asked, grinning.  
  
"No, he's much better-looking," Zoe laughed. Psymon just growled playfully and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"You know, I really don't want to go to this thing," Psymon confessed, pulling back from Zoe. "I never been to something like this. I mean, I'm just a punk. I've never had to do the fancy dress-up party thing."  
  
"It's not so bad. I think some of the guys are gonna go together to get suits, you should go with them," Zoe suggested. Psymon just looked at her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not really a shopping-trip-and-sleepover kinda guy," he answered. He leaned against the wall, pulling out his crumpled pack of Pall Malls. He lit one up and looked Zoe over.  
  
"Oh, come on, Psy. You have to go to this thing, we all do. If you don't, they could suspend you from the Tokyo Megaplex events," Zoe pleaded. Psymon exhaled, blowing smoke into the afternoon air.  
  
"For you, love, I'd walk to the ends of the earth. I'd go to the depths of hell and kick some major ass," Psymon said softly. "But dressing like a penguin and going to a fancy dinner? I dunno."  
  
"Oh, come on," Zoe said. She grinned playfully. "I'll spend the night with you if you go to the dinner."  
  
"Alright, I'm sold. I'll go, but we better be talking about more than sleeping," Psymon answered, taking Zoe's hand in his. Zoe leaned close and kissed him. He held her close, enjoying her warmth against his bare skin. Finally Zoe pulled back and looked up at him.  
  
"So, now what?" she asked.  
  
"How's about you and I take a walk?" Psymon said, nodding towards the busy streets. Zoe looked in the directing he was refering to, then looked back at him.  
  
"I was kinda thinking maybe you and me could spend some time alone," Zoe replied. Psymon chuckled.  
  
"We can do that tonight in my hotel room. You, me, a good movie, and maybe some popcorn, but right now, I just wanna get some ground under my feet. It's still days before the Megaplex events, but I'm restless," the Canadian answered. Zoe just sighed and touched his arm.  
  
"I know how you feel, big guy, but Tenkai said we have to behave," Zoe said softly. Psymon flicked his cigarette down and ground it out with the heel of his boot, then looked at her.  
  
"And since when did we listen to him?" Psymon asked. "Besides, we haven't been in Tokyo in almost a year and a half. I just want to go for a walk, see the sights, catch up with you. I haven't seen you since last season."  
  
"Alright, you win," Zoe giggled. "Besides, I want to hear where you've stashed the pets while your here."  
  
"Actually, they're in Canada. I've got a friend looking after them and ol' Betsy," Psymon answered.  
  
"Besty?" Zoe asked, confusion in her eyes.  
  
"My winnebago," Psymon replied.  
  
"But....Betsy?" Zoe laughed.  
  
"Hey, love me, love my winnebago," Psymon chuckled. "Come on, let's go see some sights before I have to go to the guy's night out. I'll even buy you a cute anime stuffed anime or something."  
  
  
  
Zoe looked at Psymon, watching him sleep. They'd had a pretty good time just walking and catching up on what they'd been doing during the off seasons. She had felt bad about not really keeping in touch with him, especially after all they had shared at Garibaldi. Sure after the event, she'd stayed awhile with him at his home, but once her visa had expired, she had gone on back home to take care of her own home. She'd been surprised at Psymon's little home out in the woods. He did alright for himself, but he still was probably the poorest member in the league. What in the world did he possibly spend his money on?  
  
Psymon's soft moan drew her attention back to him as he moved in his sleep. Zoe hugged him and sighed. It sounded like he was having one of those dreams again. He still dreamt about his plunge onto those powerlines. Or maybe this time it was the voices. Stroking Psymon's bare chest, Zoe sighed again. She knew they'd both agreed that Psymon could do alright without the medication, he'd come this far right? Still, she worried about him. He'd almost leapt off the cliff that night they had found their feelings for each other. He hadn't been trying to commit suicide, but to merely escape the voices leering at him in the far reaches of his mind. Zoe moved, tilting her face up so she could see Psymon. Even asleep, he showed no signs of peace in his features, but he was still beautiful to her. She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of Psymon's heart beating, his breathing, and his soft snoring. It amazed her how a man so troubled brought her so much peace.  
  
Zoe fished around blindly, eyes still closed, for the remote, then turned the tv off and snuggled close to Psymon. She had missed his warmth beside her, even though they hadn't spent many night together. Truth be told, they'd only spent that one night together during the league's tour, and only a few nights in the same bed at Psymon's home. It wasn't really about the sex, no matter how great it was, she reminded herself. It was being able to be close to the man she loved. She could deal with anything thrown at her, as long as Psymon was at her side. Smiling softly at that thought, she drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Shopping, Zen, and an Excursion?

"So, where were you last night?" Elise asked Zoe as she came into the room she shared with her and Kaori. Zoe just shrugged and sat on her bed, then pulled off her shoes. Elise walked over and stood in front of her. "You should really be more careful if you're going to stay the night with your pet maniac."  
  
"Don't call him that," Zoe snapped, looking up at Elise. "He's not a bad guy, just different. Besides, we fell asleep watching a movie. Nothing happened."  
  
"Well, get changed so we can go shopping," Elise said. "Kaori said there's a really good dress shop near here that has pretty nice clothes."  
  
"Sounds good," Zoe replied, changing clothes. "Who's all going?"  
  
"Kaori, you, and I," Elise answered. "I figure Marisol can fend for herself and where she goes Seeiah goes."  
  
"Yeah," the punky boarder answered, pulling on a t-shirt with the words Rock Princess on it. "I like Seeiah, but I wish she'd see the real Marisol."  
  
"Still bitter about what happened at Garibaldi?" Elise asked. Zoe just nodded. It went beyond bitterness. She had once been pretty good friends with Marisol, even shared a tour bus with her. That had all ened when Marisol had tried, unsuccessfully, to seduce Psymon. It had almost ruined not only her budding romance with the man, but her friendship with him. She could forgive a lot of things, but betrayal was too much. Now she avoided Marisol when she could.  
  
"Are you two ready?" Kaori chirped, poking her head out from the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, whenever you are," Zoe answered.  
  
Soon the three women were broswing through the small dress shop, looking for that perfect outfit. Kaori settled on a nice red Chinese-styled dress with black trim, while Elise found a nice blue dress embroideried with gold flowers. Zoe, however, wasn't use to dressing up and was having a hard time finding a dress she liked. Searching through the racks and racks of dresses was getting depressing. Kaori suddenly bounced up and nearly tackled Zoe.  
  
"I found the perfect dress for you," the Japanese girl said, waving some black fabric at Zoe. Zoe finally got ahold of the fabric and held it out to see the dress Kaori was going on about. It was beautiful and completely fit her personality.  
  
"This is so rad, Kaori," Zoe replied, smiling, "and my size, too."  
  
"We should go to a slaon and get our hair done while we're out," Elise suggested. Zoe and Kaori just nodded.  
  
  
  
"I hate this," Psymon grumbled, standing there while the tailor measured him. "Is it really neccessary?"  
  
"It is if you want the tuxedo to fit right so you'll be comfortable," JP answered, watching. He looked at the tailor. "See if you can fix his inseam."  
  
"Don't you dare," Psymon growled at the little man. He looked at JP. "The pants fit fine."  
  
"Why're you making such a fuss, Psy?" Brodi asked, coming out of the changing room. Naturally his tuxedo looked perfect on him.  
  
"Because I hate this dress-up crap. It's stupid. They want the boarders there, but they won't let us be ourselves," Psymon answered, then yelped and looked at the tailor who had been measuring his inseam anyway. "You stick that pin in my nuts again, and I'm going to shove that pin cushion up your--"  
  
"Psymon!" Brodi shouted, cutting off the Canadian in mid-threat. "Remember, the officials said you had to behave."  
  
"This bites," Psymon sighed. He was glad he wasn't the only one, though. Mac and Luther weren't all that thrilled either. Moby, JP, and Brodi seemed to be in their element though. Eddie was having fun, but didn't really dig the whole tailor thing. Psymon figured the kid was just bummed because the officials told him no powder-blue tuxedos from the 70's. He glanced over at himself in the mirror. It surprised him a bit how much the tux made a difference. He felt strange, though, as if he were looking at someone else in the mirror. He reached up and gave his left sleeve a sharp yank and ripped it from the jacket. The tailor looked up at him.  
  
"Please forgive our inferior fabric, I'll fix that right away," the little man said.  
  
"Don't bother," Psymon replied. "I rather like it that way. Take the other sleeve off, too."  
  
"Psy, they'll never let you get away with that," Mac said, lounging in a chair.  
  
"Oh, I think they will. They can't possibly expect me to dress up all the way. Besides, I can't stand us all looking alike," Psymon snapped. Mac just smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna wear my hat then," the boy laughed.  
  
"Variety is the spice of life," Brodi said softly. "You're right, Psy. We have to have something of ourselves in these."  
  
After awhile, the guys were walking back towards the hotel with their purchases. Psymon saw Brodi starting to veer off from the others. The Canadian quickly caught up with the older man and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Now where you running off to?" he asked.  
  
"I thought I visit one of the temples before the dinner tonight," Brodi answered, turning around to face Psymon. "Would you like to come along?"  
  
"I'm not really into all that spiritual stuff, Brodi, but you go right on ahead. Have a good time," Psymon replied. "I'll take your tux back to the hotel."  
  
"Well, thanks, friend," Brodi said, handing his tuxedo over. Psymon watched him walk off, then went back to join the others. He walked up to Luther.  
  
"Hey, man, can you do me a favor?" he asked as Luther turned to him. He handed the two tuxedos over. "Can you take these back to me and Brodi's rooms? I'm gonna go with him to the temple."  
  
"What, are you two gettin' married or somethin'?" the Southerner laughed, taking the offered tuxedos. Psymon frowned.  
  
"No, asshole, he's going to the temple for who knows why and I want to go with him. I dunno why, but everytime Brodi's get in spiritual mode, it helps me out, too," the Canadian explained. "I figured it couldn't hurt before the dinner tonight."  
  
"Alright, man," Luther answered. "Just don't be late getting back."  
  
"Thanks," Psymon replied and headed after Brodi. It didn't take him long to catch up with the blonde man and he soon fell in step.  
  
"Ah, grasshopper, so you have decided to visit your spiritual side afterall," Brodi chuckled.  
  
"Don't pull that 'walking the earth like Kane' crap on me, Brodi, I just need the exercise. Plus, I thought we could talk," Psymon mumbled. Brodi looked at him.  
  
"What's on your mind, friend? This have anything to do with a certain young woman that sports red facial tattoos?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Psymon answered. "I haven't really seen Zoe since last season, and we really didn't keep in touch much during the off season."  
  
"Why not?" the surfer asked. Psymon just shrugged. They walked up to the Kaminarimon Gate in silence. Brodi finally spoke up as they reached the impressive structure. "You still love her, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I do," Psymon answered, looking at Brodi with wide eyes. He looked down. "I don't know why we didn't keep in touch more. When I saw her yesterday, I just wanted to sweep her into a hug and kiss her like those people in the movies do."  
  
"Why didn't you?" Brodi asked as the two men walked through the gate.  
  
"I just didn't want to look like a dork in front of everyone. Plus, I'm just not good with showing my emotions in public," Psymon replied, looking up at the giant red paper lantern as Brodi threw a coin into the offertory box. Psymon blinked. "What're you doing?"  
  
"It's said that if you toss a coin in here and make a wish, it'll come true," Brodi answered, smiling. Psymon shrugged, dug a coin out of his pocket, figuring it couldn't hurt, and tossed it in. He closed his eyes to make a wish, but saw only Zoe. He smiled, knowing that wish had already come true. Opening his eyes, he saw Brodi looking at him quizzically as throngs of people moved around the two of them. Psymon just shook his head. Brodi motioned for him to follow.  
  
"Do you come here a lot, Brodi?" Psymon asked, falling in step with him again.  
  
"Every chance we're in town, friend. I like this place, there's just something about it," the older man answered. Psymon watched a group of Japanese children run by laughing. He kinda got what Brodi was talking about. This place had so much life in it. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked back at Brodi. "Come on, let's go over to the temple."  
  
"Why? What's over there?" Psymon asked, following Brodi down the Nakamise Avenue.  
  
"It's the main shrine. You'll like it," Brodi answered, smiling. Psymon shrugged and nodded, following after Brodi. He felt so out of place here. It was like stepping back in time or something. A small child ran into him, not watching where she was going since she was playing with her friends. The girl bounced off his legs and landed on her bottom, then stared up at him. He held out his hand to help her up, but she yelled something in Japanese at him and ran off. Psymon looked at Brodi, who was standing there chuckling.  
  
"What did she say?" the Canadian asked.  
  
"Something about you being a demon, I think. You know, you're not exactly the friendliest looking guy, Psymon," Brodi answered. Psymon frowned.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare the kid," he said softly. Brodi nodded.  
  
"Don't sweat it," he replied. He led Psymon through the bustling street to the shrine. The two men walked up the steps to the temple. Once at the top, Brodi clapped twice and bowed his head. Psymon followed suit. They both tossed coins into a small wooden rack. Silently they entered the temple, and Psymon fell in step behind Brodi. The place made him completely nervous. Brodi just laid a hand on his shoulder and guided him through the temple. Psymon looked at the figures behind the wire-mesh enclosures and sighed softly. After leaving the temple, Brodi and him stopped at a small cafe near the gardens to have some lunch.  
  
"Brodi, I just don't get what you see in all this," Psymon said softly, picking at his food. "I don't understand where the spirituality comes from. I mean, you know all this wisdom and stuff and you have a very calming effect on people, but this place...it's far from what I envisioned a Buddist temple to be like."  
  
"Well, it's true that Sensoji is very commercialized, but I still love it. I like seeing all the people," Brodi answered. "The only temple that matters is the one inside you."  
  
"Good words," Psymon replied, taking a bite of his rice.  
  
"Psy, why did you come along with me?" Brodi asked. Psymon just shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. You're more worldly than I am. I never would have even thought about coming to a place like this before," the Canadian said.  
  
"And now?" Brodi asked. Psymon thought a moment, then smiled.  
  
"Everything the same; everything distinct," he answered, settling back in his chair. Brodi blinked. The younger man smiled. "I saw that in the temple. It sorta fits. I'm still going through life the same way I always have, but I see it differently now. It's like this place. I still wouldn't ever come here, but now it's not the place I thought it was."  
  
"Ah, grasshopper, you are learning," Brodi chuckled, winking at him. He held up a small toy in his hand that he had bought at a souvenier shop on their way to the cafe. "Snatch the bauble from my hand."  
  
"How about I just smack you and take it?" Psymon laughed. The two continued their talk over lunch, then headed back to the hotel. Psymon went to his own room after thanking Brodi for the sight-seeing trip, then took a shower. Afterwards, he put the tuxedo pants, socks and shoes on. He looked around, but couldn't find the dress shirt that was suppose to be with the tuxedo. He figured the tailor hadn't put it in since he'd had the sleeves removed from his jacket. Fine then, he thought. He picked out a clean white sleeveless t-shirt from his closet and put it on, then put the jacket on over it. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. Even with the tuxedo punked out, he still felt out of place.  
  
Psymon finally walked down to the lobby to wait with the others. Brodi saw him and walked over. Psymon just nodded a greeting and looked around. Only the men were present in the lobby.  
  
"Brodi, where are the girls?" he asked, looking at his friend.  
  
"Oh, you know ladies," Brodi answered. "They're probably still getting ready and want to make their big entrance. How're you holding up about this dinner thing?"  
  
"I'm really nervous. I don't want to screw up and make the league look bad," Psymon replied. "I also want to have a good time and, you know, show Zoe a good time, too. I'll just have to try my best to fit in."  
  
"Do or do not, there is no try," Brodi said softly.  
  
"More Zen?" Psymon asked, looking at him. Brodi laughed.  
  
"Star Wars, actually," the older man answered. A gasp from the other guys brought their attention around. Standing at the top of the stairs were the five women of the league. One by one, they made their way down the stairs. Marisol was decked out in a form-fitting short green dress. Seeiah wore a nice purple number with long sleeves trimmed in mairbou, matching the neck of the dress. Elise and Kaori strolled down, each wearing the dress they had bought earlier.  
  
Zoe was the last to walk down. Psymon couldn't get over how great she looked in her Chinese-styled black dress. The small red spiderwebs that were embroideried all over it complimented her figure perfectly. Her hair had been put up in a small bun and decorated with Japanese-styled combs. Psymon licked his lips and swallowed as she approached him. For once he was totally speechless.  
  
"Say one word with your mouth shut," Brodi murmured softly behind Psymon. The Canadian nodded. Zoe stood in front of him, looking as uncomfortable as he felt.  
  
"What do you think?" Zoe asked. Psymon didn't say a word, he just pulled her close and gave her the most romantic kiss the two had ever shared. He didn't care if the others were watching or that the officials had come to pick them up. He just wanted to savor this moment with the woman he loved. He pulled back, then kissed her forehead.  
  
"You're the most beautiful woman in the world, Zoe. That dress looks great on you," Psymon whispered softly, his arms still around her. Zoe rested against him, hugging him.  
  
"What the hell did you do to your tuxedo, Stark?" Tenaki asked walking up. Psymon looked at him, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"The sleeves didn't fit right, so I had them taken off. They didn't put a dress shirt in, so I made do with what I had. You can make me go to this thing, you can make me wear formal clothes, but you can't keep me from being who I am," Psymon answered, stepping back from Zoe.  
  
"Yeah, fine, whatever," Tenkai replied. "Just get in the limo."  
  
"All of us, in the same limo?" Mac asked, looking outside. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"It's a customized Excursion that the league had converted into a limo for you all to go to charity functions in. It's big enough for all of you and us officials," Tenkai answered. "Now get in so we can go."  
  
The boarders walked out and piled into the huge SUV limo. Brodi helped Marisol, Seeiah, and Elise in, then climed in himself. Mac helped Kaori get in then hopped in after her. Luther, Moby and JP climbed in, heading to the front of the vehicle. Eddie got in next and sat down with Elise. Psymon looked at Zoe and held his hand out to her. She raised and eyebrow and took it, allowing him to help her into the Excursion. Psymon climbed in after her, the two of them settling down in the back. Tenkai got in, shooting them a "better behave" look and headed to the front of the limo. Once everyone was settled, the vehicle began rolling. Psymon put his arm around Zoe, letting her rest her head against his chest and shoulder, and looked out the window, watching Tokyo go by. 


	3. Unexpected Advice

Zoe and Psymon sat next to each other, with Tenkai on the other side of Psymon. Zoe figured he was there to keep an eye on them. She looked at Psymon, still marveling at how handsome he was in the tuxedo. Sure he'd customized it, well...rather he'd ripped the sleeves off and wore a sleeveless t-shirt under it, but still, the man looked good. She reached over and took his hand in hers. Psymon smiled at her, but she could still see the unease in his eyes. Poor guy, he's really nervous, she thought. Zoe looked up as the server brought plates around.  
  
"Um, what the hell is this?" Psymon asked, looking down at the plate.  
  
"Is sushi," the server answered. Zoe chuckled as Psymon poked a little tekkamaki. Tenkai put a hand over Psymon's and looked at him.  
  
"Leave it alone," he warned. Psymon frowned and pulled his hand back. Zoe reached over and rubbed his shoulder, wishing that Tenkai wasn't the guard dog the officials had decided to put on them for the night. She swore the man hated them both, especially, Psymon. She watched the servers continue to place plates down.  
  
"I don't think this has been cooked long enough," Luther grumbled from beside her. Zoe just chuckled. She glanced around and saw most of the others were unsure of the sushi as well. Kaori was getting Mac and Eddie to try it. Brodi was have no problem eating it. JP and Moby just pushed their plates away. She glanced back at Psymon and saw he was nudging his plate away, too.  
  
"You know, Stark, it often an insult to refuse food offered to you in many cultures," Zoe heard Tenkai say to Psymon.  
  
"Well, then they'll have to be offended or take this back and cook it a bit longer," Psymon replied.  
  
"Psy, why not give it a try?" Zoe asked. "It can't be all bad."  
  
"Then you go first," Psymon replied. Zoe smirked and picked up a kappamaki and popped it in her mouth, then looked at Psymon, who just blinked. He smirked at picked up the tekkamaki he'd been poking and gulped it down. Zoe smiled. "See? Not so bad, eh?"  
  
"That was the nastiest thing I've ever tasted," Psymon grumbled, making a face as he swallowed. Zoe just kissed his cheek, getting him to smile again. The servers were soon coming by with other foods. Zoe picked at the food on her plate and listened to the charity organizers drone on and on about how much money they had raised at the Night With the SSX League event. She was surprised so many people had bought tickets for it, she didn't really think their little league had as many fans as some of the other, bigger leagues. Glancing at Psymon, she noticed that he looked like he was about to bolt any moment. She took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. Psymon looked at her and gave her a weak smile. He really wasn't looking all that well. Once the organizers finally shut up and people were able to get up and walk around to talk with one another, Zoe got Psymon to go outside with her on the balcony.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Zoe, I needed a break," Psymon said, lighting a cigarette. He blew the smoke into the night air and looked at her. "You really do look great tonight."  
  
"So do you, Psy," Zoe answered, putting her arms around him and laying her head against his chest. "You should dress up more often."  
  
"Nah, babe, I'd rather this be a one time thing," Psymon answered, stroking her hair. He looked down at her, snuggled against him. "You, um, really like these fancy-shmancy things?"  
  
"Not really, but they're kinda fun sometimes," the punky boarder answered. Psymon looked at the door and saw Tenkai watching them, then frowned. Couldn't the man leave them alone long enough for them to enjoy each other's company? He sighed softly and looked back down at Zoe. "Hey, you're not getting cold out here, are you?"  
  
"A little," she answered.  
  
"Why don't you go in? I'll finish my cigarette and be right behind you," Psymon replied softly. Zoe pulled back from him, then leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before going inside. Psymon leaned back on the rail and watched her go inside. He smirked when she punched Tenkai lightly and shot him a dirty look. Served the pervert right, anyway. Psymon turned away from the party and leaned on the railing, looking at the city. He heard footsteps behind him, but figured it was just Tenkai coming out to yell at him to get his ass back inside. He flicked his cigarette over the edge of the balcony and sighed, straightening up. He was about to turn and yell at Tenkai when a hand was placed on his back. He looked behind him and saw Kaori. "Oh, what the hell do you want?"  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, Psymon, but I wanted to talk to you," the Japanese girl said, pulling her hand back. Psymon smirked and rested his hip against the balcony's railing, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"What could we possibly have to talk about?" he asked gruffily. Kaori blushed and looked down at her hands. Psymon sighed, his features softening. "Really, kid, what's on your mind?"  
  
"I need some advice about relationship," she murmured softly.  
  
"You're asking the wrong guy, cupcake. Brodi's the advice-giver in this league," Psymon said, starting to walk away from her. Kaori grabbed his arm.  
  
"No," she cried, then quickly let go when Psymon glared at her. The girl glanced down and murmured, "Ashikarazu."  
  
"What?" Psymon asked, looking down at her. "Nevermind. What is your problem?"  
  
"I can not ask Brodi," Karoi said softly.  
  
"And why the hell not? He's easy going enough," Psymon growled.  
  
"It is about him," the girl answered.  
  
"Sweet mercy mayhem, I'm stuck in an episode of The Real World," Psymon grumbled, rubbing his temples. He looked at Kaori and sighed. "You like him, eh?"  
  
"Hai," Kaori answered softly, blushing. "He is very handsome and nice."  
  
"He's also almost twice your age, girl," Psymon answered. "Sad to say, you are jail bait for him, kid."  
  
"I know I am young, but soon I turn eighteen. You think he would go on a date then?" she asked. Psymon shook his head. He usually thought of Kaori as being a smart kid, but right now, he didn't think she had two brain cells to rub together.  
  
"Look, I'm gonna tell you like it is just this once, so pay attention. This isn't Bedtime Story Hour, okay," Psymon said, making Kaori look at him. "You are too damn young for Brodi. I don't think he even looks at you as anything more than a friend. However, Mac adores you. Anyone with two eyes and half a brain can see he falls all over himself trying to please you."  
  
"He is a friend," Kaori said, jerking away from Psymon.  
  
"He's a good friend. Don't hurt him and yourself by chasing after something you can't have," the Canadian said softly, touching the girl on the shoulder. He didn't know why he felt the need to be nice to her now. It surprised him that she even bothered coming to him for advice. Hey, why did she come to him anyway. "Why the hell did you bother asking my advice? You hate me."  
  
"You frighten me a great deal, Psymon, but I do not hate you. Besides, you are the only one in the league who has relationship with another league member," Kaori answered, looking down at her feet. Psymon sighed and moved his hand from her shoulder to her cheek.  
  
"Kid, you're still young yet. You need someone your own age," Psymon said softly. "You asked my advice, and that's all I can give, for what it's worth. Remember this kindness, Kaori, I doubt you and I will be so civil again, eh?"  
  
"Arigato, Psymon," Kaori replied, walking away from him.  
  
"No problem," he answer, looking back out at the city. He hated having to be so open with the other league members. Zoe and Brodi, he didn't mind much, but the others just annoyed the hell out of him. Nothing irritated him more than the others trying to be friends with him.  
  
"Hello, Psymon," Marisol called from behind him. Psymon just groaned. Okay, almost nothing. 


	4. The Caged Tiger Should Not Be Mocked

"What do you want, Marisol?" Psymon asked, turning to face the Latin woman. He had thought he'd get a few moments of peace and quiet out on the balcony, but ever since Zoe had gone in, it was as if the other league members were popping out of the wood work. He glared at Marisol.  
  
"I want to finish what we started at Garibaldi," she replied, walking closer. She reached up to stroke his cheek, then let out a gasp of pain as he caught her wrist in a tight grip.  
  
"It already was finished, Marisol. I told you no," the Canadian warned menacingly. He pushed her hand away from him, shoving her entire being. "Now, leave me alone."  
  
"You think Zoe really cares about you anymore that what you have between your legs?" Marsiol hissed. Psymon looked at her. The woman just smirked. "That's right, big boy, she used you. She's still using you. Why do you think she didn't keep in touch with you during the off season?"  
  
"That's not true! She was busy, we were both busy," Psymon snapped. "We've got lives other than the snowboarding."  
  
"So that's why she was with Hiro during the off season," Marisol gloated. "She's been seeing him behind your back. Hell, she's with him right now."  
  
Psymon looked back at the dining hall and could make out Zoe dancing with some man he'd never seen before. He'd heard of Hiro being part of the league before he and the other new members had joined up, but he didn't know that Zoe and him had had a relationship. He looked back at Marisol. "You're a bitch, you know that?"  
  
"Aww, poor baby, can't handle the truth?" she asked mockingly. She laughed and hugged Psymon around the waist, being rewarded with a harsh shove from him. "What is with you, Psymon? You can see for yourself, Zoe doesn't want you. You are just her pet, just her toy."  
  
"It's not true," Psymon whispered. He could hear it then, in the back of his mind. The laughter that always haunted him, alway followed him. He put his hands to his head, squeezing his eyes shut. A small groan escaped his lips. "Shut-up, all of you shut-up."  
  
"What is the matter, Psy? Having trouble dealing with the knowledge that you're only good for one thing?" Marisol asked, touching his shoulder. He rounded on her, knocking down.  
  
"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking to myself," he shouted at her. He gasped softy in pain as the roar of voices started up again.  
  
What are you afraid of, Psymon? That it's true. Look at her with that man. She used you.  
  
"No," Psymon whimpered. He looked at Marisol. "This is your fault. You brought them here."  
  
"Brought who?" Marisol asked, getting up. Psymon growled, stalking closer to her. Marisol backed away quickly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"I don't like lies, Marisol. I don't like games, either," he answered, standing in front of her. "You have been a thorn in my side since Garibaldi. I'm not sure why you presist to bother me, but I've had it. Why can't you leave me alone?"  
  
"Because you should be with me," Marisol yelled. Psymon blinked, stepping back. He looked Marisol over, then grinned wolfishly.  
  
"I should be with you because I'm only good for one, thing right?" the Canadian said, his voice barely above a low growl. He tapped his hip, his finger pointed towards his crotch. "Is this all you want me for, too? God damn, Marisol, I'm more than just a dick. I'm human, too."  
  
"Could've fooled me," the woman snapped. "You are little more than an animal, Psy."  
  
Psymon reacted before he could stop himself, slapping her hard. She stumbled back from him, then fell hard on her rear. Pysmon looked down at her, glaring. "If you ever come near me again and try to get in my pants or between me and Zoe, I'll do more than just slap you around."  
  
"Stark, what the hell is going on?" Tenkai shouted coming out, Brodi and Luther in tow. Luther got Psymon in a bear hug from behind and held him fast. Brodi knealt next to Marisol, who had begun crying. Tenkai looked Psymon over. "I don't know what exactly just happened out here, but I do know that once I report this back to the other officials, you're history."  
  
"Suits me just fine. I don't want to be around where I'm not wanted," Psymon answered, relaxing in Luther's grip. He already had a pretty good idea what they all thought of him now. None of them had been here for the start of it all. He looked up as Brodi stepped up to him. Behind him, Psymon could see Tenkai leading Marisol back inside. Luther released Psymon and followed the others in.  
  
"The angry man defeats himself, Psy," the older man said softly. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"What's there to say? She came on to me, again, and I reacted badly," Psymon answered, walking over and sitting on a stone bench. Brodi followed and sat down beside him.  
  
"You've had a lot of stress to deal with lately. I don't blame you for your emotions being unchecked, but you're going to get bounced out of the league at this rate," Brodi replied. "What's going on with you?"  
  
"I..I didn't really want to talk about it," Psymon said softly. "But you're my friend, and of all people, you might understand the most. I hear voices. Sometimes I can't control what I feel. I get so angry and I don't even know why. The doctors diagnosed me with schitzophrenia after my accident. Said the electricity fried something in my brain."  
  
"Geeze, Psy," Brodi breathed. He looked at the younger man. "You're taking medication for it, right? They do have something you can take for it, don't they?"  
  
"They gave me something, but I threw it out after a month," Psymon replied, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees.  
  
"Why?" Brodi asked. Psymon fished out a cigarette from his jacket's inner pocket and lit it, then took a long drag and blew the smoke into the sky.  
  
"When I was in the hospital and in the institution, I got use to having my emotions dulled out. I learned to deal with the voices on my own," the Canadian sighed. He looked at Brodi. "I'm gone, aren't I? I mean, I've screwed up beyond repair, eh?"  
  
"Most likely, but I'll try to talk to the officials on your behalf. Just tell me what happened out here," Brodi said. Psymon just shrugged, exhaling smoke.  
  
"I told you what happened. Marisol came onto me, and I lost it," he answered.  
  
"What did she say?" the older man asked.  
  
"She said that she deserved me more because Zoe was just using me for sex. She claims Zoe's still seeing Hiro, that she's with him right now," the younger man sighed.  
  
"Well, she is," Brodi answered. Psymon looked at him, eyes going wide. "No, no, it's not what you think. Hiro came to the benefit dinner to see all his old league mates. He asked Zoe to dance for old time's sake and she did. They only danced, Psymon. I don't know why Marisol told you that Zoe was seeing him behind you back, other than she thought it might drive you into her arms. I use to respect Marisol, but now...I don't know."  
  
"I love Zoe, Brodi. I do. I'd like to think the feelings are returned, but some of what Marisol said hit home. Why didn't Zoe keep in touch?" Psymon asked, looking back down at his hands, hanging limply from his arms resting on his knees.  
  
"Why didn't you?" Brodi asked. "That door of oppurtunity opens both ways."  
  
"I know. I guess I was afraid that it was just about the sex, that somehow it was just Zoe looking for some release while on the road with the league. It's why I banged so many groupies, eh? But when I realized what I felt for Zoe.." Psymon trailed off, looking up at the night sky. He looked at Brodi. "I've only slept with her once, and I haven't been with anyone else since."  
  
"I commend you for you loyalty. I don't think I know too many men that would wait over six months to be with someone again," the older man answered. "To put your mind at ease, Psy, I do happen to know what Zoe was doing during the off season."  
  
"Really? What?" Psymon asked, looking at Brodi.  
  
"Why not ask her?" Brodi asked back, nodding to the figure in the doorway. Psymon looked over, and saw Zoe standing there. She walked over as Brodi got up. "I'll go talk to the officials, Psymon. I'll do what I can to keep you in the league."  
  
"Thanks," Psymon answered, watching him walk off. He looked at Zoe just in time to be smacked. "Ow! Well, yeah, I guess I deserved that."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you that you have to be so self- destructive?" Zoe shouted. Psymon shrunk back from her. He was use to being yelled at, but coming from her was too much.  
  
"I'm sorry. She said all the right things to make me have all the wrong reactions. I shouldn't have believed it," Psymon answered. Zoe just looked at him.  
  
"What did she tell you? That I was whoring myself out to Hiro?" Zoe asked. Psymon just nodded like a child being scolded. Zoe looked back at the dining hall. "I'm gonna go slap her around myself."  
  
"Zoe, there's no reason that both of us should be in trouble," Psymon replied, pulling Zoe into a hug. "Let me take the blame. It's what I'm good at."  
  
"Psy, let Brodi take care of this mess. Why don't we just go back to the hotel?" Zoe asked, pulling back from Psymon to look up at him.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea, I'm tired of this whole charity ball shit anyway," the Canadian grumbled, putting an around her. They walked back through the dining hall, ignoring the officials calling for them, and out onto the street. Psymon guided her in the general direction of the hotel, letting her snuggle against his body as they walked. "You know, I must admit I'm a bit jealous."  
  
"Of what?" Zoe asked looking up at him.  
  
"Well, you've never danced with me," Psymon chuckled, giving her a hug.  
  
"You never asked," Zoe answered. "Besides, my dance card might be filled. I do have a boyfriend, you know."  
  
"Really now?" Psymon said, raising his pierced eyebrow. "He better looking than me, eh?"  
  
"No, not really, he's kind squinchy," Zoe replied, then gave a yelp as Psymon literally swept her off her feet. He held her in his arms and spun once, then looked at her, both of them laughing. Psymon just held her, looking down into her eyes.  
  
"So, you are staying with me tonight, right?" he asked softly, nuzzling her.  
  
"Tonight, tomorrow night, forever," Zoe answered. "Now, will you put me down? My butt's getting a draft from the wind blowing up my dress."  
  
"Sorry," Psymon murmured in her ear, letting her down. He held her against him, his body swaying slightly to music only he could hear. Zoe chuckled softly. Psymon sighed and pulled back from her, taking her hand in his. The walked back to the hotel silently, words didn't need to be formed to express what they felt between them.  
  
Once back at the hotel, Zoe went to her room to collect her belongings. Psymon waited out in the hall, leaned against the wall. They had talked a bit on the way up, and decided that she should just stay with him. If Tenkai and Marisol got their way and he was bounced from the league, then this one night might be all he got with her before having to leave. Once back in BC, he didn't know when, or if, he'd see her next. So, he figured if he had to leave, the least he could do was give her his room. After a few moments, Zoe came out with her bag.  
  
"I left the room key where Kaori and Elise can find it," she explained as Psymon took her bag. They walked down to his room quietly, then entered. Psymon set her bag down on a chair and sighed.  
  
"I don't want this to end," he said softly.  
  
"Us, or the tour?" Zoe asked, sitting on his bed.  
  
"Both," Psymon answered. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, hugging her. "I need the sports, I'm not good at anything else." He looked at her. "And I need you."  
  
"It's going to be okay," Zoe replied. "Brodi will handle it. The most they'll probably do is suspend you for thenext couple of events."  
  
"Yay," Psymon answered flatly. He got up and took his jacket and shirt off then went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, turning the water on in the sink. He could see Zoe standing in the door way behind him. He leaned down and splashed some water on his face, then dried of with a towel that was hanging nearby. He straightened up and looked at Zoe's reflection in the mirror. "I know you worry about me, love, but I think you're right. Thing's'll work out."  
  
"Of course they will," Zoe said, hugging him from behind. Psymon closed his eyes, putting his arms over hers where they crossed his chest. He turned to face her, opening his eyes and looking down at her.  
  
"You can have the bathroom love, I'm going to go get ready for bed," he said softly. Zoe just nodded, reluctantly letting him go. Psymon walked back to the main area of the hotel, hearing the bathroom door shut behind him. He sat down on the bed and took off his shoes and socks, then stood up and removed his pants. Climbing into bed, he sighed softly, settling back on the pillows. He lay there, eyes closed, listening to Zoe move around in the bathroom. After awhile, she joined him in bed, snuggling close. Psymon put an arm around her, opening his eyes. He looked down at her, surprised she was nude. Well, why not? He was, too. "You forgot your clothes, Zoe?"  
  
"Purposely," she answered, leaning up to kiss him. Psymon held her close, wrapping his arms around her. Zoe pulled back and looked at him. "I believe we did have a bargain."  
  
"Eh?" Psymon asked.  
  
"You go to the dinner, I do more than just sleep," she answered, eyes showing a mischievous gleam. Psymon just smiled and pulled her back down into a kiss.  
  
  
  
A loud pounding on the door, or maybe in his skull, woke Psymon up. He glanced at the clock and saw it wasn't even 8am. Early, too damn early. He felt something was partially under him and looked down to see Zoe snoozing softly against his chest. He kissed her forehead and rolled over, then sat up. He looked up at the pounding, realizing it was coming from the door after all. He got up and pulled on some pants, then pulled the covers back over Zoe and walked to the door. Opening it, he rubbed his eyes then looked at Brodi.  
  
"You have any idea what time it is, Zen master?" Psymon asked, leaning against the doorframe. He had opened the door only enough to look out.  
  
"Yeah, but I thought you'd want to know what the officials decided," the older man answered.  
  
"Lay it on me," Psymon replied, sighing.  
  
"You can stay. They got Marisol to tell them what really happened and they didn't really find you at fault. However, you are both suspended from the Megaplex events. They don't want you fighting anymore, Psy," Brodi said. "I think this is your last chance."  
  
"I know. Thanks for talking with them, Brodi," Psymon answered.  
  
"I didn't talk to them," Brodi said. "Kaori did. She heard Marisol talking to Hiro on her way back from the balcony. She told me to tell you the kindness was returned. You got any idea what that means?"  
  
"Did she and Mac hook up?" Psymon asked. Brodi just nodded. "Then yeah, I know what it means."  
  
"By the way, Elise wanted me to ask if you knew where Zoe is. All her stuff is gone and she left her room key behind," Brodi said. Psymon just opened the door more so that Brodi could see the sleeping form in his bed. The surfer just nodded. "Is she staying with you now?"  
  
"Yeah," Psymon answered, looking at Zoe. "Now...and always."  
  
  
  
Later, much later, after the Megaplex events, Zoe watched Psymon sleeping. How long had they been together now? Two months? Three? There was trust between them, complete and unending. They had no secrets between them. So, how come she couldn't tell Psymon this one little thing now? How would he take it? She heard Psymon call her name softly in his sleep and cuddled up to him. She felt safe in his strong arms, like he could protect her from anything. He was all she ever wanted...wasn't he?  
  
  
  
End...? 


End file.
